


Three Halloweens

by roundelet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Positivity, Chubby Stiles, Halloween, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, belly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundelet/pseuds/roundelet
Summary: Stiles can't keep up with Derek's werewolf metabolism.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iwritetheweirdstuff/mwestbelle's [Trick or Treat Yourself 2016](http://iwritetheweirdstuff.tumblr.com/post/152253424807/trick-or-treat-yourself-2016-is-here-now-is-the).
> 
> Stiles's Clark Kent costume is an homage to chubstilinski's wonderful [Spell It Out For Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1162520)

Their first Halloween, Stiles showed up to a frat party in his Clark Kent costume and met the most gorgeous Superman he had ever seen.

As was his wont, Stiles managed to turn coincidence into a groan-worthy pickup line. And Superman, more commonly known as 'Derek', had flushed and said that Erica had forced him into wearing it. Stiles hadn't known who Erica was -- or that she was Derek's beta, or that betas and alphas and werewolves even existed -- but he was grateful to her for it anyways. Because the spandex hugged Derek's perfect sculpted muscles in all the right ways.

Later that night, back at his dorm, Stiles threw his fake glasses on the floor and fumbled out of his reporter suit while Derek stripped off his blue spandex. Stiles got his first sight of Derek's abs and, as he was trying to prevent himself from swooning or something equally embarrassing, happened to catch a glimpse of his own stomach.

It was, well, a little flabby after his freshman year. He hadn't been that bothered by it before. But now, in front of the most perfect specimen to walk the earth, he started to regret every beer and pizza slice he'd ever consumed.

At least Derek, who recaptured Stiles's lips as he pushed him back down onto the bed, didn't seem to notice.

 

Stiles would have assumed by the looks of things that Derek lived off of protein shakes and wheat grass or whatever it was body builders ingested these days. But, after they started dating, Stiles found out that Derek really didn't. Instead, he ate everything. And a lot of it.

With that kind of diet, Stiles had wondered at first if Derek was working on a belated freshman 15. For months, he would run his hands down Derek's stomach, expecting that one day he'd find some softness covering up his abs.

But then Stiles finally learned about werewolves and came up with some of his own theories on werewolf metabolism. He made the mistake of sharing them with Erica, who he was liking both a lot more and a lot less the more he got to know her. And, case in point, instead of confirming his observations, she had just eyed Stiles's middle and asked, "Jealous?"

Because Stiles had maybe picked up some of Derek's eating habits. He could hardly have helped it, with the sheer amount of food Derek ordered when they went out to eat or when he brought takeout over to Stiles's dorm. Or when Derek cooked for Stiles and made enough to feed an entire family.

And so the softness he'd expected to find around Derek's waist had crept onto his own instead. Before he met Derek, he'd still been able to wear the clothes he'd started college with, even if the fit was getting tight. But, a couple months into dating Derek, he found himself buying pants a size up and trading his shirts for ones that were less clingy.

 

Their second Halloween, Erica and Stiles teamed up to get Derek in a Batman costume. Derek had attempted to argue that it was only fair that Stiles dress up in something equally form-fitting. But, luckily, Stiles had already picked out the Joker's purple suit and face paint.

He was only one and a half beers into the night when Stiles blurted out to Derek that Halloween, being their anniversary already, meant that they would have to get married on an October 31st.

It took Derek's wide eyes and a long moment of silence over the background of the party to make Stiles realize what he'd said. He had just opened his mouth to play it off as a joke when Derek's lips curved into a shy smile and he said, "Only if you don't make me wear spandex."

Two days later, Derek asked him to move in.

 

A week before their third Halloween together, Stiles found himself sneaking the scale out from under Lydia's bathroom counter.

Earlier that day, Stiles had tried on his Iron Man costume. It had been a size that should, by all rights, have fit. But he'd been at least two inches from being able to fasten it around his waist.

The last time he'd weighed himself was before he and Derek had met. Of course he knew he'd put on weight since then. It was inevitable with the amount of food they kept in the apartment. He'd had to size up his pants for a second time last spring and even they were getting pretty snug. He knew he had love handles now, because Derek kept, well, handling them. And the other morning, as they'd made out on the way to share a shower, he'd seen in the bathroom mirror the way his belly pressed into Derek's still-perfect abs.

Stiles had been writing it off as happy relationship weight. Everyone gained weight in relationships, right? Well, maybe Derek didn't, but Derek was a werewolf. Scott and Allison had both put on a few pounds. Jackson was less likely to strip off his shirt since he and Lydia had started dating again. And there was a reason Lydia kept this very scale in her bathroom, after all.

So, yes, Stiles knew he'd put on more than a little weight. But he had not been expecting the number on Lydia's scale to be this big.

Apparently, he was 43 pounds heavier than when he'd last weighed himself.

55 pounds heavier than when he started college.

He lifted up his shirt in front of the mirror with a kind of morbid curiosity. His pale belly was softer and wider than he'd pictured it in his head. It flopped over the waist of his jeans and, when he experimentally sucked it in, it didn't even make much difference.

It occurred to him then that even if he hadn't realized the extent that his body had changed with these 43 pounds, Derek had to have known. Derek saw him naked all the time. He knew what Stiles felt like all over. And, actually, now that Stiles thought about it, he'd been touching the chubber parts of his body a lot lately.

Oh, god. What if Derek had been trying to give him a hint? Because, while Derek had always liked giving Stiles belly rubs -- and he gave the best belly rubs -- the other ways he touched Stiles's chub were definitely new.

Like how, lately, when Derek hugged him from behind, he'd find rolls of his belly to squeeze. Or reach underneath his tummy to hold it up, as if testing its weight.

And how, when he teased Stiles's nipples, he'd started cupping the softened flesh around them as if he had breasts. And how he pinched Stiles's softer inner thighs, or squeezed the roll of his lower belly. Or sucked and nibbled at the extra skin under his chin.

Stiles was starting to feel stupid, and a little embarrassed, for not having put the pieces together before. But it was only fair that Derek should feel at least a little stupid, too. He'd made his touches feel too good for Stiles to recognize them as hints to get in shape.

 

Stiles brought it up the next night.

It was after dinner. Derek had cooked spaghetti in the usual too-large portions that somehow still ended up not resulting in any leftovers. Stiles had slumped onto the couch afterwards, rested a hand over his full belly, and said, dramatically, "I think I ate too much."

Derek paused in the doorway with a half-empty bag of Halloween candy. "You did? But I've seen you eat a lot more than that."

Of course he had to point that out. Jesus. And was Derek seriously bringing him candy right now?

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, setting the bag down on the coffee table and sitting down right next to Stiles.

"I'm fine," Stiles said.

"Here." And Derek reached out to Stiles's belly and gave it a gentle rub. "This feel better?"

"Yeah," Stiles said despite himself. Because it did feel good, even if he was just trying to make a point and not actually in pain. He told Derek, trying to sound casual, "I had to exchange my costume this morning."

"Did you change your mind about the Avengers?" Derek asked. "We could do something that isn't superheroes this year, you know."

"Don't try to get out of being Captain America," Stiles warned him. Derek was still rubbing his belly and it felt warm and nice. But he still forced himself to say, "No. It just didn't fit."

"So did they have another one in your size?"

"They did. And, uh, apparently my size is an extra-large now." Stiles turned his head to see Derek's reaction. But he didn't even seem to have one.

Was Derek seriously just going to stick to his all-too-subtle hints and chicken out when he had the perfect opportunity to actually confront Stiles about his weight?

Stiles sighed in frustration and decided to make it more obvious what they were talking about here: "I gained a lot of weight this year."

"Okay," Derek said, hand slipping under Stiles's shirt. Stiles bit back a groan. His boyfriend's belly rubs were going from feeling good to turning him on all too often lately. But Stiles needed to focus.

"I weighed myself yesterday at Lydia's," he said.

Derek glanced up. "What did you weigh?"

"A lot," Stiles bit out. He reached down and held Derek's hand still over his belly. "But you already know that."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Stiles cut him off.

"I know you've been trying to give me hints. I mean, it took a while to figure out because you're the worst hint-giver ever. You could have just used, I don't know,  _words_. But I get it now, okay?"

"What have I been hinting at?" Derek asked.

"Oh my god, what I just said! That I've gained a lot of weight, obviously." Stiles sat up straight and Derek took his hand off his belly. He stared hard at Derek for a long moment, and Derek still just looked confused. And maybe a little worried. Shit. "Except you weren't trying to give me hints, were you?"

"I still don't know what we're talking about, Stiles," Derek said.

"Ugh." Stiles shook his head. "Okay. But you still think I should lose weight, right?"

"Stiles," Derek said seriously. He held Stiles's chin so he was forced to look him in the eye. "I'm not going to tell you what to do with your body."

Stiles let out his breath, deflating. Of course Derek wouldn't. In the panic of the last day, he'd forgotten that as intimidating as Derek looked sometimes, as much of a bad boy people tended to think he was, he was a good guy. He was nice. And kind. And also he couldn't lie to save his own life.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry," Stiles said with a shake of his head.

"Then tell me what's going on," Derek said, not releasing him.

"I just. Look, I hadn't realized how fat I'd gotten until the costume didn't fit. And then I realized that, of course, you knew."

"I know you're bigger than you used to be, if that's what you mean," Derek started.

Stiles scoffed, looking away.

"Listen," Derek said, tightening his grip on Stiles. "I want to look at you and touch you all the time. I _do_ look at you and touch you all the time. I'm waiting for you to get tired of it, to be honest."

Stiles shifted to better face him and asked, "You really think I could get tired of you wanting me?"

Derek's lips curved up and he stroked a thumb across Stiles's cheek. "Do you really think I could not always want you?"

 

It was their third Halloween together. The bigger Iron Man costume fit nicely. Derek's Captain America costume fit _really_ nicely.

And, if Stiles hung back to let Derek walk out of the apartment first, it was only to grab another handful of candy. It had nothing to do with how his boyfriend's ass looked in spandex.

And, even if it had, who would blame him? So far, he only had a track record of convincing Derek to put on superhero costumes once a year. He had to take advantage of it.

"Coming, Stiles?" Derek was holding the door open, eyebrow raised.

"Coming," Stiles said through a mouthful of candy. He placed a fun-size snickers bar in Derek's hand as he passed him in the doorway. "Here."

"Thanks," Derek said dryly as he locked the apartment behind them.

"Oh my god, I forgot!" Stiles exclaimed and yanked the candy back away from him. "You could have died."

"Hilarious," Derek said, as Stiles opened the wrapper and popped the chocolate into his own mouth. "The dog jokes never get old, you know that?"

"I know," Stiles said as they started walking towards the party on campus.

He felt Derek slip his arm around his waist like he usually did, but then his fingers faltered over the fake armor.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked. And then laughed. "Dude, you were totally trying to hold onto my love handle there, weren't you?"

"No," Derek denied. And then grumbled, "They're just convenient."

"Don't worry, Captain," Stiles said, giving his broad, spandex-clad chest a comforting pat. "They're still there. And I'm sure you'll get me out of this suit eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> [visit me on tumblr](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
